


You Were And Still Are...

by MarzNStarz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, angsty, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzNStarz/pseuds/MarzNStarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a lifetime. Death is an eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were And Still Are...

_Did you ever stop and think about yourself?_

_As in, truly reaching down into your inner self and remember your old life before all of this craziness?_

_How about questioning one of the most basic and dangerous questions you can ask yourself?_

_Who am I?_

_What am I?_

_Why am I here?_

_Why must I do this?_

_What did I do?_

_..._

_What happened to that girl I once knew?_

_Where did she go?_

_Why did you leave?_

_…_

_I miss you._

_It hurts me to know that you chose this life for yourself._

_I just miss those days were we would laugh at the little things in life and play like the crazy children we were._

_You were my light._

_Produced from stardust and tiny molecules and atoms who in no way could be separated from the bond we once shared our love with._

_You were the sea._

_So full of life and adventures only to sink down to the bottom were no man dare go and return._

_You changed the world and it's people. Those whose hearts you have touched and relieved from their pain and suffering. You secretly turned your head from the world afraid of the consequences your changes may have brought._

_You were the rose that thrived in diversity as you spread your shade around to those who need it most._

_But underneath such beauty can lie pain and anguish unless the thorns are removed._

_Quite the performer you were. Always dancing and singing your heart out any chance you got._

_And you took it._

_You were the one sitting under an apple tree, contemplating about the unknown with curiosity in your eyes._

_…_

_I am not mad you left this world._

_Heartbroken just seems like such an understatement to me. The pain is much more worse than that._

_Although this tragic end could have been prevented if I had just took the time and listened._

_I just want you to know..._

_That you are and always will be my light._

_You may have only seen the darkness in yourself and others, but I don't._

_For you..._

_Will always prevail at the end of the empty and gloomy tunnel._

_And I just hope..._

_That I too will finally be able to reach it once more._

_Goodbye (Y/N)...._

_I love you..._

_With love,  
Lukas_


End file.
